When a person wishes to insure an insurable asset, such a home or vehicle, against damage, the person may request a quote for an insurance policy. The insurance policy may be designed to disburse a claim amount to an owner of the insurance policy when the asset is damaged. The amount of the claim disbursement paid to the owner may correspond to an amount of damage, a nature of the damage, and/or an estimated cost to repair the damage, compared to a pre-insured value of the object (or a value of the object established during a quote process before the insurance policy is purchased). Accordingly, an agent of the associated insurance provider (e.g., an underwriter) may need to assess the object initially for its value and, subsequent to any damage, assess the damage. The underwriter may need to photograph, sketch, and/or otherwise record the status of the object, as well as any visible pre-insured damage. This recording process may be time-consuming and frustrating to the person requesting the quote.
At least some known systems permit the underwriter to manually input all documented data into a software platform configured to prepare a quote for an insurable asset and/or an estimate for a claims disbursement (e.g., an estimate of a cost to repair any damage). Needless to say, the entire process may be time-consuming and laborious. Any reduction in the time and/or labor involved in the quote generation, and/or subsequent claims handling process may be desirable. Conventional methods may also have drawbacks associated with determining appropriate insurance coverages and accurate claim assessment, and/or other drawbacks.